


Always Be My Valentine

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the years Barry always comes through for Iris on Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Valentine

Iris maneuvered her through the dense crowds clogging up the hallways. Today had been a struggle with the entire student body in throes of hormonal excitement over Valentine’s Day. All she wanted to do was grab her math textbook then make a swift exit to head home.  

In Iris’s opinion  high school should close down for Valentine’s Day. Give everyone the day off so that the couples can be lovey-dovey away from all the singles. She hated being trapped in a school where everywhere she looked couples were holding hands and kissing and exchanging gifts. Her eyes were starting to hurt from the large amount of pink and red paper hearts plastered all over the walls. Even the pink heart sugar cookie she got at the school cafeteria for lunch made her blood boil.

For the entire day Iris had to be constantly reminded everyone was in love except for her.

Of course this had nothing to do with Iris witnessing her best friend give his she-demon of a girlfriend a bouquet of roses. Nor did it bother her to hear Becky’s grating voice all through biology talking about how romantic Barry was. And its not like her stomach twisted painfully at the sight of them making out against Barry’s locker. Though nothing was more traumatizing then watching Becky aggressively suck Barry’s face.

She was happy for Barry. Truly she was. Even if Becky was a nightmare of a girlfriend that belonged in a horror movie.

Iris reached her locker and hastily opened it. She needed to leave before she spotted Barry and Becky walking down the hallway hand in hand. Her locker door swung open and to her surprise revealed presents waiting for her. A small brown teddy bear with a red bowtie clutching a box of her favorite chocolates. A single pink rose laid on top of a red envelope.

Iris’s heart beat faster at the sight of the gifts. Only one person knew her locker combination. But since he had a girlfriend Iris thought Barry would be the last person to give her a gift.

She picked up the rose lightly touching the satiny petals. She tucked the flower into the lapel of her jacket and opened the envelope to read the card.

_**Happy Valentines to my favorite girl!** _

_**Love, Bar** _

Iris resisted the urge to do a victory dance in the middle of the hallway. Her heart leaping at the words ‘my favorite girl.’ Looks like best friend trumped girlfriend when it came to the number one spot in Barry’s heart.

With a new spring in her step Iris headed home to make Barry a batch of his mother’s famous chocolate chip cookies. Becky, a notoriously horrible cook, would never be able to make Barry something that personal. But that’s why Iris remained his 'favorite girl’.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Barry are you listening to me?”

Barry glanced up from his phone to see Patty gazing at him from across a candle lit table with a frown on her face. Tonight was suppose to be a perfect romantic evening for the two of them. To make up for the past couple of weeks where Barry barely had time to text Patty in-between dealing with Zoom and the Meta-Humans he sent to cause havoc in Central. Not to mention he was weeks behind in his CSI work. For the last while it felt like like Patty was his girlfriend in name only.

He needed to do better. Barry didn’t have a lot of experience with relationships but he knew you have to put your girlfriend first. He planned this date at the fanciest restaurant in the entire city to make up for not being around. He bought Patty her favorite flowers and tickets to a musical she liked as a gift. Now the two of them were sharing a romantic intimate dinner.

However he found himself not enjoying the night.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Iris. He was worried about her. It was her first Valentine’s after losing Eddie. Barry didn’t want her to feel like she was alone. He tried talking to her earlier but Iris remained evasive which made him worry even more. From experience he knew Iris tended to become more reclusive when she was upset. He’d been texting her through out dinner to make sure she was okay.

“Yeah, sorry I’m a little distracted.” Barry smiled apologetically at Patty. “What were you saying?”

Patty opened her mouth to speak but in that moment Barry got an urgent text from Cisco requiring The Flash to head to Star Labs.

“That was Captain Singh,” Barry lied to Patty. “I’m needed at a crime scene.”

“Of course,” Patty said with disappointment clear on her face. “I understand.”

Barry briefly kissed her goodbye before heading to Star Labs. It was close to midnight by the time Barry defeated the latest Meta-Human and saved the day. He probably should have given Patty a call. Try to salvage their interrupted date. Instead he headed over to Iris’s apartment.

“Barry?” Iris looked at him in surprise when she opened the door to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t spend Valentine’s day without watching Princess Bride with you,” Barry grinned at her. “It would be just wrong.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Iris said but her smile was genuine and warm. “Well I guess you better come inside then.”

Barry walked inside Iris’s apartment and for first time that night everything felt right to him again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barry used his shoulder to push open the bedroom door. In his hands he carefully balanced a tray of Iris’s favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with sliced strawberries and whipped cream, a side of crispy bacon, and a cup of strong black Colombian coffee. Barry didn’t dare use his super-speed in fear the tray would tip over spilling the food. It had taken him three attempts to make the pancakes good enough. The coffee he had traveled to Iris’s favorite cafe in Paris to get.

He wanted everything to be perfect. It was after all their first Valentine’s day as a couple.

Barry walked quietly towards the bed and placed the tray on Iris’s bedside table. He turned to look down at his sleeping girlfriend. Guilt constricted his chest when he noticed she wore one of his shirts. Her body curled towards his side of the bed with her arms wrapped around his pillow. She slept soundly but Barry noticed the small crease in her forehead that meant she had a restless night of sleeping.

Four days had passed since he had last seen Iris. A mission with Green Arrow had forced him to only make the occasional phone call home while they dealt with the latest threat to the planet. Iris never made him feel bad about this. The scant few times they talked she only had words of concern and encouragement. But he could tell by the sound of her voice that she missed him as much as he missed her.

Barry sat down on the bed close to his girlfriend’s sleeping body. He wrapped a hand around the curve of her waist and leaned down to press his lips to the shell of her ear.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Barry murmured into her ear. “Time to wake up.”

Iris let out a soft but happy sigh as Barry moved down to kiss the warm skin of her neck. Her body instinctively moving to be closer to his own. Barry lifted his head up to watch Iris’s dark lashes flutter before opening up to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes. Delight spreading across her face when she recognized who was in bed with her.

“You’re home,” Iris said in a voice thick with sleep. “I didn’t think you would make it back in time for Valentine’s day.”

“Of course I would,” Barry leaned down to press a soft and lingering kiss to her lips. “I wouldn’t miss Valentine’s day with you. For anything.”

Iris’s hands curled around his shoulders to pull him down to her. Her bare legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close. Her warm and soft lips hungrily moving against his own as they intertwined together. The two of them melting together against their sheets. Barry hated leaving Iris but he had to admit coming back home to her was the best feeling in the world.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Barry:** _Pack a bag and be ready to leave in twenty minutes_

Iris stared at the text in completely surprise. She hadn’t expect to hear from her husband with him battling the latest meta-human terrorizing the citizens of Central City. She had to cancel their dinner plans and held off from decorating their bedroom with rose petals and tea candles. The new lingerie set she bought especially for Valentines remained tucked away in its box at the back of her closet. She called her dad to let him know his baby-sitting duties weren’t required.

She wasn’t happy but she understood. Being the wife of a superhero wasn’t always easy. She had resigned for them to reschedule their Valentine’s plans for another night. Which is why this text came as such a surprise.

 **Iris:** _What? Where are we going?_

 **Barry:** _Its a secret Valentine’s Day surprise_

 **Iris:** _But I just put the twins in the bath…_

 **Barry:** _Got it covered_

No sooner did she get Barry’s text did she hear the front door opening and Wally shout out his greeting.

 **Iris:** _What do you have planned mister?_

 **Barry:** _You’ll see. Don’t forget to pack my Valentine’s Day surprise ;)_

Sneaky Speedster, Iris thought to herself, someone must have been snooping and found her lingerie. And after all the trouble she went to make it didn’t show up on their joint credit card. His surprise better be good.

Iris flew into action to quickly packed a bag. Made certain Wally had all their emergency contact numbers. And kissed both her babies goodbye.

She barely had time to put on her coat before she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. She was hoisted into the air and was pressed close to Barry’s solid chest. Her surroundings became a blur of colors. Lighting crackled all around them. The world tilted on its axis before snapping back into place in a matter of seconds.

Iris could feel a cold wind brush against her cheeks. The two of them were standing on a balcony at the top floor. Iris glanced behind her to see a beautiful hotel room with a king size bed waiting for them. In front of her the lights of Paris twinkled like a thousand stars.

“Oh my god,” Iris turned to where her husband broadly smiled at her. “You brought me to Paris?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Barry simply said leaning down to brush his lips across her own.

Iris’s hands gripped his shoulders to pull him down to deepen the kiss. She playfully nipped at his lower lip eliciting a pleased hum from Barry. His arms wrapped around her waist to press her even closer to her.

“When did you even plan this?” Iris pulled back breathless from their kiss.

“I had a feeling something Flash related would ruin our plans,” Barry gave her a sheepish grin. “So I made sure there was a backup plan.”

“That’s my boy scout,” Iris cupped his jaw tenderly. “Always prepared.”

“I know that I tend to come through at the last minute,” Barry nuzzled affectionately into her neck. “But I always want to make Valentine’s Day special for you.”

“You always do,” Iris pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
